In a process of mounting electronic components of those such as integrated circuits and flexible printed circuit boards on a circuit board, generally, an epoxy-based thermosetting resin called an underfill material is used for sealing a gap between an electronic component and the circuit board.
The technique described in Patent Document 1 is about a method of determining a pattern of heating for heat curing processing of the thermosetting resin. This technique employs performing DSC (Differential scanning calorimetry) on the thermosetting resin, and finds the rate equation of the thermosetting reaction of the thermosetting resin. According to this, an appropriate pattern of heating would be determined. (For example, see paragraphs [0018] and [0019] of Patent Document 1.)
The technique described in Patent Document 2 is about a method of predicting the rate of curing of a thermosetting resin. This technique has improved the KJMA (Kolmogorov-Johnson-Mehl-Avrami) model in order to find the curing property of the thermosetting resin which is closer to reality. (For example, see paragraphs [0005] and [0010] of Patent Document 2.) However, the KJMA model basically describes a volume change in a chemical reaction; and it would not always be consistent with actual cases of epoxy resins that may exhibit a more complex reaction of volume expansion and contraction.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 6-88795
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 5048292